Silently Possessed with Murder
by njnetsXx
Summary: A man, not known to the galaxy, will soon hold it's fate in his hands. The forgotten will finally have their revenge. Death, darkness, suffering, and torture can't even come close to describing what will happen next...
1. Main Story

**Silently Possessed With Murder **

**by njnetsXx**

This is not the story of a man.

This is not a story about how he died fighting for a cause he did not even believe in.

This is a story of what he fought with…

There were no guns, bombs, or anything of that sort, but a power that threatened to destroy more than the galaxy thought possible.

As the soul of the Dark Lord of the Sith was destroyed and balance was restored to the Force, torrential rains ensued, hurricanes and gales engulfed the coastlines, uncontrollable winds ravaged the land, and lightning devastated the upper atmosphere. A simple man, with no importance to the galaxy, had just gained immeasurable power. Even the power of all the sacred items could not stop him, but the problem is that he does not even know this strength within him exists.

Meanwhile, as he was playing an informal poker match with an acquaintance, he began to observe something out of the ordinary. As he began to participate, he felt bursts of power as he placed down cards and lost energy as he lost. When the game became intense, he put all the passion he could into the match. Unexpectedly, an astonishing sight came before his perplexed eyes. A winged-creature came alive from his highly passionate mentality, raging against his opponent.

Unknown to the public eye, a war was about to spark between two uncooperative galactic governments who had no defining cause in their unruly actions. The administrations of these disobedient homelands had secretly been building up military forces with sizes only known to high-ranking government officials. Since the man was having his card match, the senior recruiter of the selected few in his Grand Army regiment, watched as his prevailing creature ascended into the skies**;** the man commanding the creature on his back, unknowing of how strong his power could be.

He was instructed by the senior recruiter to congregate with him in an undisclosed location only identified to the Renegade Squadron. As they went to the gathering, they instructed him to show them the full extent of his power. However, there was one conflict: even _he_ did not even know his power.

They chose the criminals to serve as the assessment subjects of the Squadron's experiment. The man summoned powerful beasts to annihilate these wrongdoing civilians, but instead combined them mutually to make an even stronger being. His obedient creature executed them with more strength than was understood to be possible in this world. This fiend left no trace of these immoral humans behind, disintegrating every trace of their unnecessary existence, and the man sported an unidentifiable emotion.

The new Chancellor of the New Republic strongly insisted that he enlist with his indestructible selection of mental destroyers. He was put to incalculable tests to see if he could withstand any possible circumstances in wartime. He had stationed his dragons to assist him in his Special Operations Squadron, aquatic assaulters to lead his support the Naval Forces and Universal Marine Corps Forces, and fearless warriors to command his support in the Grand Clone Army.

After months of universal tension, galactic warfare had suddenly broken out. The man's unreliable planet was stealthy bombarded with massive explosions on the western coastline so immense that they could even be seen on the distant eastern shores. Mass confidential invasions were somehow coming from all possible positions, which were only achievable by using strong EMPs on intercontinental security satellites, temporarily immobilizing all potential forms of detection from the opponent.

Faced with seemingly no way out, the man anticipated on summoning his powerful beasts to annihilate them. He called upon his trustworthy starfighters, skilled warriors, saber masters, aquatic leaders, and mechanical masterminds to their authoritative squadrons. He had a faultless objective of destroying them swiftly, eliminating all trace of their existence. All the pitiable enemies of that pointless battle were disintegrated before their pleasurable, yet traumatized eyes.

The Emperor of the opposing government had seen what had happened during the horrifying encounter where his once-believed powerful nation lost thousands of men faster than the blink of an eye. He distinguished just how to obliterate them. He understood it would jeopardize the lives of trillions, but it was required to be completed. According to his principle, these millions of men were needed to be sacrificed to protect the lives of countless more. He could not allow anyone destroy his insatiable nation of grief. He knew that no one could be more superior than he could; he could not be second best to anyone in this world.

During the next combat, the Marshall of the enemy troops was instructed to use a Composite Beam Superlaser, risking the lives of everyone on that side of the pathetic world. He knew that nobody could withstand power as strong as that. Secretly, the man knew what they were about to do, thanks to his spies. He also found a way how to counter it. He plans to be the first civilian to go unaffected by a planetary explosion.

While in combat, he knew when they were going to strike. He had an epiphany that he had no cause to fight alongside his star system. He knew that he was better than they were. He knew that his entire binary system would be destroyed, but that did not matter to him because his nation was full of criminals, a corrupted government, and absolutely no reason to exist in his New Galactic Dictatorship.

The Composite Beam Superlaser has just been set off, and the man's plan had been put into effect. Many of his mental fiends had been killed. The remains of his truthfully authentic living monsters flowed into the river of blood produced by the millions of deaths. The explosion destroyed everything in sight, devastating the entire planet and affecting the entire system.

The man who had the power to conquer the world had died.

His death, however, did not mean his plan had failed. He planned for this to happen; it was a crucial aspect of his master plan. He had left one creature behind, to save him, his timekeeper. His timekeeper reversed time on his ashes, reviving him and his regiment of powerful beasts. He had destroyed his planet, he had destroyed his enemy, but this does not mean the end.

The intergalactic security forces gathered all surviving star systems to build a military so strong that even his most powerful beasts could prevail over them. They believed that they could not be stopped, and that there would be no god of the New Galactic Dictatorship. They told themselves that they will prevail over this man. They said that one man cannot rule an empire of evil, proven by the past. This man, however, was different.

After years of rule under the self-elected god of the New Galactic Dictatorship, the international security force, in secrecy, created the most powerful military the world has ever seen. Every human on the Earth was assigned to do at least one job to assist in the war effort. These protectors of hope planned to surround this man, possessed with murder, and eliminate him, liberating the world from his wrath.

After more years of planning, they had set off to fight against him. Surrounded with the brutal forces of both planetary systems, putting aside the war to destroy this man and his wrath and potential of becoming the god of the New Galactic Dictatorship, he had nowhere to turn, no allies for even simple assistance, and he did not even have an idea what to do next. He suddenly broke out in laughter, the first time anyone had heard his voice. The problem was that this was not his voice. A familiar voice laughed hysterically at the surrounding armies.

The familiar voice proclaimed, "This man is no more. He now belongs to me!"

Suddenly, something arose from his cold, mindless carcass.

"You probably know me better as the one who corrupted the world several years ago. Many believe I am evil. I do not believe I am evil… I BELIEVE I AM BRINING JUSTICE TO THIS WORLD! YES, I AM THE SHINIGAMI SPIRIT OF LIGHT YAGAMI, BETTER KNOWN AS KIRA, AND I AM NOW TAKING MY THRONE AS GOD OF THE NEW GALAXY," declared the shinigami.

Then, out of nowhere, the shinigami was hit into the air, and the man arose once more stating, "You believe you have more power than me! You should not even be considered a challenge for me! You murdered using a notebook! I use something even more powerful… I ENGULF MY ENEMIES WITH DARKNESS AND SENTENCE THEM TO THE TORTURE! I MANIPULATED THE CLONE WARS AND THE GREAT JEDI PURGE! I AM THE CREATOR AND KING OF HELL! I AM DARTH SIDIOUS, THE FIRST GALACTIC EMPEROR!"

Immediately after this revelation, all the people of the surrounding militaries dropped dead onto the ice-cold, rock-hard earth, with their souls being sent to their deaths. Their blood was spilled on the ground before the rulers of darkness.

Both rulers of darkness had agreed that they both had reasons to possess this man. One's reason was for his original destruction, the other for his connection to his destruction. The possessed man now rules over the darkness, Shinigami World, and even the useless Universe as god of the New Galaxy.

This possessed man, however, was not always corrupted. At a young age, he was not a normal child. His intelligence surpassed all that came before him. He was an orphan with great potential. He showed this potential by defeating the most dangerous human to walk the earth. The Dark Lord of the Sith was full of envy regarding this man. This man had intellect soaring above all others. You may know this better as the one who solved the Kira case. This man's name was… Nate River.


	2. Alternate Ending

_**A/N: This is the alternate ending to the actual story. **_

**Alternate Ending**

"You are not God…" a voice called out to Near.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME OTHERWISE?" exclaimed the possessed Near.

"I Am that I Am," stated the voice**.** The satanic Seven Princes of Hell, the god of the new world, Shinigami of Kira, and the Dark Lord of the Sith suddenly had a prolonged convulsion upon hearing these words from an unknown distance, obliterating the downward-pointing pentagram that sealed them together with flames and death.

"NO**,** THIS CANNOT BE… THAT VOICE… THAT NAME… IT JUST CAN'T BE," said the ones who possessed the innocent Nate River.

The Lord of Abraham descended from the sky and brought light to destroy the creatures of the darkness. Near summoned his demons to battle his only enemy.

Suddenly the war between the salvation of Heaven and the sins of Hell had become a falsehearted reality on the devastated universe. The rulers of the darkness commanded that their spirits cast their power upon the angels that seemed to equal them in strength. The populations of the light and darkness dropped rapidly as the war raged on, making all previous Earth conflicts seem like minor disagreements.

"THIS IS ENOUGH," screamed Near, creating a direct duel between the demonic soul and the Lord.

As Near stood still, history repeated itself once again.

God said, "Let there be light," as he did so long ago, and there was light. Shadows deteriorated in the face of the illumination, ceasing to survive any longer.

The dark rulers, knowing their unfortunate fate, performed their final act of malevolence. Nate River, standing hundreds of miles above his malicious world, jumped into his plagued Earth as the demons departed from his uncontrollable body. Right as Near regained control of his body and sanity, he collided with the stone-cold ground. An innocent person, who was the victim of envy, had perished along with his world. This tragedy was, however, not in vain. Due to the sacrifice of an innocent spirit, the shadows and darkness were forever lost.

Now there was a new heaven and earth, for both firsts had passed away. The former kingdoms have become the Kingdom of God, and He shall reign forever and ever.

* * *

_**Special thanks to my good friend, Random Panic, for being my "beta" throughout this story. Reviews are most welcome. **_


End file.
